


Seconds to Minutes

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mid-Chain of Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sora reflects on illusions.
Relationships: Leon/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Seconds to Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Posted December 24, 2004.  
> "...midway thru CoM."

There was nothing really quite like the feeling of knowing that something so obviously real isn't real at all. Would it really be so wrong though, to linger, to partake of the joys that vivid memories could bring? Even if the Leon that Sora saw in front of him wasn't the Leon who was his teacher both in and out of the bedroom, it was still Leon and there was still that overwhelming electricity between them.

As hard as Sora was trying to act smug, he felt more and more like he was dying inside, the constant reminders of just how not-real the Traverse Town gang was kept eating at him, unabating. If this was the power of memories, Sora suddenly wasn't so sure he wanted it. If this was his heart...

When Aerith spoke to him and nobody else could see her, that settled things. As much as Sora wanted to linger amongst the past, amongst his memories, he knew they had to stay just that - memories.

Leon had been everything to him for his first voyage, the warm arms and warm bed that Sora returned to when he needed solace and comfort, though he could never do much to comfort Leon's own tormented mind. Still, by giving his body in the heat of passion, they'd formed something important that would always be there and still seemed to be there, even in the way the illusion of Leon reacted to Sora's presence.

Reality... Sora knew that eventually he would not be able to live in the past.


End file.
